Final Fantasy 7: Immortal
by Daemon Hunter 666
Summary: Twenty-five years have past since the sky was burned by Sephiroth. Now, a coven of dark sorcerers and summoners plans to bring him back. Will this new-age Final Fantasy 7 cast be able to stop it? (I doubt it) R+R Please


Disclaimer: Look, you know what this is gonna say, so just guess. "I don't own any part of Final Fantasy," and "Yatta-Yatta," belong here. With that in mind, I now begin:  
  
FINAL FANTASY VII - IMMORTAL  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Materia Girl (Don't Ask...)  
  
The color had not changed for twenty-five years. That is a long time for the sky to stay burnt. And every man, woman, and child who lived the day that the sky took fire remembered it with such passion that they relived it with every telling. The ones who caused it, however, have tried to forget about that day and the painful days before. It was only at Cid's funeral that they decided to block out the pain of the "old days."  
  
Cloud's sword was now rusted and Tifa's gloves were now full of holes. Barret had to give up his attitude and raise Marlene. And, amazingly, Vincent and Yuffie are the parents of a five-year-old girl named Cait, in memory of their robotic ally years before. Red XIII, sadly enough, was wounded with the same type of weapon that petrified his father, and now him. Both of their statues have now been moved to the middle of Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Wait a second! Let's rewind the story for a second. Vincent and Yuffie had a child! Together! We must examine what their child must be like!  
  
Cait walked out of her house, which is located in Wutai. How gorgeous this small place was to her eyes. "Cait," her father hissed lovingly behind her, "don't allow yourself to hit your limit break. You are too young to be given such a tremendous power. And use your materia wisely."   
  
"Yes father," the young girl politely returned, though she gave one of her mother's cunning, thievious looks. Vincent recognized it, but said nothing.  
  
When Cait returned that evening, she had more materia than before. . .  
  
Now, to look at yet another couple: Cloud and Tifa. Both had settled down years ago. And they were the parents of two evil, cunning, battleworthy children. Now, by evil I do not mean villain. By evil, I mean the ability to plot and plot quickly. Their son, who was named Sephire, after the nemesis who burned the sky, used gloves, like his mother before him. Their daughter took on the mighty sword. Moira was her name.  
  
Each morning, the two sparred until the break of night. This morning was no different.  
  
Moira took her fighting stance parallel her brother. Her sword was raised. Sephire was punching air. Cloud and Tifa walked out of their Nibelheim home. "Dad, would you?" Sephire asked, his glance not moving.   
  
"Fight COMMENCE!" Cloud shouted.  
  
Moira rushed at Sephire and jumped into the air, stopping her brother's beginning move. Her blade rushed down at his skull.  
  
He was not dumb. He knew what to do. "I call upon you now, Ifrit!"  
  
The demon rushed from the ground beneath him and met her blade with his claw. As they approached the ground, Ifrit released his grasp on her blade and jumped above her. Fire pulsated in his palm, and when it left, it met Moira's arm. She shrieked in pain, but did not panic. Her feet touched down and Ifrit disappeared in a blaze of flame.   
  
"That was a cheap trick Sephire!" she shouted as she held her palm over her wound. Green shone from under her hand. "Cure," she whispered and removed her hand, placing it back onto the sword's handle.  
  
Sephire merely stood there. Then, he moved forward to comfort his younger sister. "Fool!" Moira cried with humor and sarcasm.   
  
"You know what he's doing, don't you Tif?" Cloud whispered.  
  
"Yes," Tifa responded. "He's waiting for his limit."  
  
"If he uses it, we can't see the fight any longer." Cloud was frank and quiet.  
  
Moira made a stabbing movement at the air in front of her. The tip of her sword glowed red. Only seconds later was her sword covered in flame. She swung the blade once and fire shot directly at Sephire. "Reflect," he whispered, and a thin veil of light enshrouded him. Her flames bounced off of him and back at her.   
  
"Ice!" she cried and her flames turned blue and fell to the ground.   
  
The fire she shot at her brother was all he needed. His limit break had emerged. 


End file.
